A Family of Three
by Kristen3
Summary: Set in "Goodnight, Seattle." At the hospital shortly after the birth of their son, Niles and Daphne just can't believe how lucky they are. One-shot. Written as a birthday gift to Leigh Ann (leighann415).


**Author's Note: **It seems my supply of "Goodnight, Seattle" stories still hasn't run dry. We never did get to see N/D with their baby much, esp. right after he was born. So, I decided to do something about that. This takes place during the episode, so it's technically a "missing scene." Written and dedicated with love to Leigh Ann (**leignann415**) as a birthday gift. *Hugs*

Niles looked down at his wife, unable to believe how beautiful she was. Most people would say a woman in her condition was anything but beautiful, but he didn't care. He loved her more than he ever thought possible.

Daphne slowly began to wake up, at first becoming aware she was being watched. She opened her eyes, smiling at the sight of her husband. "Where's the baby?"

"He's with the nurses," Niles answered. He could see the panic already filling her face. "They're sure he's fine, but they just want to check him completely. I made them promise they'd bring him back as soon as they were done. I knew you'd want to see him right away."

"Thank you," Daphne said. "For everything. I know I was yelling quite a bit at the vet's office. I'm so sorry for acting that way."

"My love," Niles said, smiling again at her. "I've been told numerous times that bringing a baby into this world is one of the hardest things a woman can do. It's perfectly all right. I'm just sorry I fainted right in the middle of everything."

"I guess we're even," Daphne said. At the moment, Daphne thought she might burst from the love she felt. Not only for her husband, but also the baby she'd only briefly seen earlier.

Before either of them could say any more, a nurse appeared in the doorway, beaming. "There's someone here who'd like to see his mommy." She wheeled in a small bassinet, clearly taken from the Maternity ward. The nurse wasted no time in wheeling the baby over and placing him in Daphne's arms. "He can't stay long, because he really should get back to the nursery, and you need your rest. But I'll give you a few minutes."

Daphne smiled at the nurse, who quickly disappeared. All she could do was stare at the little bundle in her arms. "Oh, Niles, isn't he wonderful?"

"Yes, my love," he replied at once. "Just like his mother."

Daphne turned in astonishment at his words. She could feel tears forming already. Obediently, Niles leaned down to kiss her. Niles knew he already loved the tiny baby in Daphne's arms, but for some reason, he felt it belonged more to her at the moment. "Have you thought about a name?"

It took a moment before she answered. They had discussed names before, and it hadn't gone well. "I was thinking about David. And maybe for a middle name, Martin."

Niles sighed at the idea. David was a good, strong name. One that likely wouldn't get teased, unlike his father or uncle. Not only that, but the thought that Daphne would choose to honor Niles' father by including him in the child's name meant more than he could say. "I love it," was all Niles could respond.

Daphne turned to where their son lay in her arms. "David Martin Crane, we love you so much." She couldn't resist touching his soft cheek.

Just then, Frasier poked his head in. "Did I hear someone say that my nephew has a name?"

Niles nodded at his brother. "Come and meet David."

Frasier walked into the room. He couldn't stop looking at the infant. "I couldn't be prouder of both of you," he said. He wanted to hold David, but he could tell that mother and son didn't want to be separated yet. "He's just precious."

"Thank you, Frasier. I'm sorry I ruined your moment by going into labor," Daphne said.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Frasier said with a dismissive wave. "I can't stay mad at you, looking at that wonderful new life in your arms."

"Is your father here?" Daphne asked. "He should come see the baby. After all, he did start all of this. And besides, Niles and I decided that David's middle name is going to be Martin."

"Oh," Frasier replied, deeply touched. "I'm afraid I sent him and Ronee off for a celebratory dinner. This is their wedding night, after all. I'm sure Dad will be pleased, though."

"I'm glad Dad has someone who makes him happy," Niles said. "I know we all miss Mom, but if he can be even half as happy as I am right now, it's worth it."

Daphne situated David onto one arm and used the other hand to take one of Niles'. No words were needed to express what she was feeling.

After a moment, Frasier broke the silence. "Well, I just wanted to come in and say goodbye to you and the baby. I'm going home for a bit. Niles, call me if you need anything. I love the both of you." He paused. "Three of you," he corrected.

"Thank you, Frasier," Niles said. "We love you, too. And thank you for everything."

Frasier could only grin. "Seeing you three so happy is all the thanks I could ever want." He kissed Daphne's forehead and gave Niles a firm handshake before leaving.

With her brother-in-law now gone, Daphne resumed staring at her newborn son. "I just can't believe how much I love him, Niles. I hope I can be a good enough mum to him."

"Oh, my love. I've never seen anyone care about others the way you do. You're going to be an amazing mother. And you know you won't have to do any of it alone, because I'll be right there beside you." Niles once again bent to kiss her, and kissed the cheek of his son.

The nurse returned again. "I'm sorry to break up the party, but I'm afraid this little guy needs to get back to the nursery now. I know you could just hold him forever, but you've had quite a busy day. I'm afraid you need your rest."

Daphne felt suddenly saddened, although she knew the separation from her baby wasn't permanent. "All right. We love you, David Martin Crane. We'll see you tomorrow." She kissed his small cheek, amazed at how soft it was. She wondered if the baby understood that she was his mother.

"That's a lovely name," the nurse replied, taking the baby from her. "I promise we'll take good care of him." She left then, giving the couple a few moments alone.

Niles stared at Daphne for a moment, struck once again by her beauty. He could hardly believe all of this was the result of the one decision to hire someone to look after his father. Fate could certainly work out in funny ways. Finally, he realized he couldn't stand there forever. "I suppose I should go, too. The nurse is probably right. You've been through an awful lot, and you could probably use some sleep. I love you so much." He kissed her cheek.

"Will you be all right on your own?" Daphne asked. She was suddenly worried about Niles being alone, even if it was only overnight.

"I think I can manage," Niles replied with a smile. "Frasier said something earlier about taking me to dinner. I'll be a little lonely, but I'll be all right. Just think, the next time we go home, it'll be as a family of three!"

Daphne smiled at the thought. It did ease her fears about Niles some, but she still wished she weren't stuck here for at least the next twenty-four hours. "I love you," Daphne said. She leaned upward as much as she was able, trying to kiss her husband.

Niles willingly complied. "I'll be back first thing in the morning to see you. I am so proud of you."

Daphne squeezed his hand in response, knowing she could never put her feelings into words. Niles reluctantly left the room. For a moment, Daphne couldn't help feeling sad at the fact that she was suddenly alone now that everyone was gone. But gradually, she began to realize how tired she was. Just as she drifted off, Daphne said a silent prayer of thanks for the newest member of the Crane family. No matter what else happened in David's life, she was certain of one thing: he would grow up surrounded by love.

**The End**


End file.
